what if
by talarose18
Summary: a series of what ifs hogwarts style Tigger warning in Chapter three
1. what if draco was in a different house

Hufflepuff: if Draco Malfoy was in Hufflepuff

If Draco was in Hufflepuff he would be brave and able to stand up to people on his own whilst at the same time being less of a daddies boy and more of a free spirit he would also be a stoner smoking gillyweed on a daily basis he would be loyal to his friends

Ravenclaw: if Draco Malfoy was in Ravenclaw

If Draco was in Ravenclaw he would he more friendly with muggle borns and maybe even friends with some he would also be a straight O (outstanding) Student and smarter than Hermione granger

Gryffindor: if Draco Malfoy was in Gryffindor

If Draco was in Gryffindor he would be a very brave wizard and would be daring and chivalrous and a joker and prankster like Fred and George Weasley


	2. What if harry and Neville were fraternal

~back in the past ~Lily had been in Labour for a whole day now and was getting frustrated and irritated wanting the twins to be born and out of her already so she could give one to his Adoptive parents Frank and Alice Long bottom as soon as he was born so she wouldn't have a chance to bond with him Alice was going to help deliver Him when the time came.

At eleven O'clock at night on July 30th Lily's waters finally brake and she is at ten centimetres dilated and ready to push she pushes for half an hour than the head is out five pushes later at 11:35 PM the first twin is born Frank cuts the umbilical chord wraps the baby up in a blanket and apparates to his and Alice is home with Alice's mother 25 minutes later the second baby boy is born this time James cuts the umbilical chord and Wraps the baby up in a blanket Alice apparates back home to her mothers leaving James and Lily to Bond with their baby and grieve having to give up The other baby, Lily and James named their baby Harry whilst Alice and Frank name their baby Neville, when the boys are nine months old however Bellatrix Lastrange visits the Longbottom's and tortures Frank and Alice causing them to end up at the mental institution at St Mungos hospital for magical maladies in London leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother a few months later on a dark cold clear night in October in 1981 A dark Hooded figure slowly made his way up the Path to the Potter's house and blasted the door off its hinges and then killed James Stepping over him and making its way up the stairs and seeing Lily closing the door to the nursery then he blasts the door open and kills lily and try's to kill Harry.

~Current day ~

Harry and Neville meet up at St Mungos Hospital to go and see Neville's Mother and father as apparently they need to see them they arrive and walk to the room and go inside and over to the beds Alice smiles an absentminded smile "we need to tell you something " Alice says in to the distance "what is it mother?" Neville asks, "Neville my baby you are not mine biologically "she says still looking in to the distance "what do you mean?" Neville asks "your Lily and James" she says "what how?" Neville asks his Mother " you and Harry your twins" Alice says distantly Neville looks at harry who looks back "you are separated at birth" Frank says looking at Neville "wow that's new and scary" Harry and Neville say in unison. They leave the hospital and tell their families that they are twins .


	3. what if draco was voldamort's son

Narcissa woke up one morning and went downstairs to be told by her house elf Doris that Lucius was out at Borgin and Burkes shopping for illegal artifacts so she sat her self down and had a cup of tea and biscuits followed by French toast when there was a loud "CRACK" and lord Voldamort appeared "Narcissa" He said in a cold voice that made her shiver, he stepped towards her and she tried to remain calm a few minutes later he pinned her up against the wall after putting a body bind curse on Doris then he removes Narcissa's dress. An hour later Narcissa is curled up of the floor sobbing being comforted by Doris having got dressed after having had Voldamort force himself on her. Two months later Narcissa is feeling off and takes a Pregnancy test and it comes up positive she cries as she knows its not Lucius's as they haven't made love in five months since there wedding night. Seven months later She gives birth to a baby boy who she names Draco, as the years pass Draco grows up in to a handsome young man with Blond Hair And blue eyes under the spell his mother cast on him to make him look like Lucius and not Voldamort before long he is nearly 19 it's the day of the big battle at Hogwarts Narcissa decides it's time to tell Draco and Lucius the truth about his Identity "Draco Lucius I have something to tell You did u ever wonder why Draco was born when he was born?" She asks Lucius he shakes his head "I never really pay attention Narcissa you should know that " he says, "He isn't you son biologically " Narcissa says Lucius and Draco look at her in shock "what?" Lucius asks her "do you remember that day you brought that cursed goblet with the ruby's " Narcissa asks and Lucius nods slowly "when you were out Voldamort showed up and he made me have sex with him I couldn't fight him off " she says through tears Draco and Lucius look shocked "are you saying I'm Voldamort's son?" asks Draco Narcissa nods. A few hours later they arrive at Hogwarts and fight in the battle then Voldamort says, "Harry Potter is dead!" then Ginny Weasley screams "NO! NO!" and Voldamort replies "Silence! Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth... you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!" Draco steps forward along with Neville long bottom as Neville say" It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day, Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here " Places his hand on his heart "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks... they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" Draco looks up "I have something to say too" Voldamort nods "go a head Draco" Draco looks at Voldamort " as his mother and Lucius walk over to him "weather or not your aware of this or not we have been fighting against you on the side of good and you know why?" he says as Narcissa and Lucius fight off curses from Bellatrix "through your own fault you raped my mother and got her pregnant with me big mistake " Draco says Suddenly Bellatrix stops throwing curses at the Malfoy's "You raped my sister ?" she screams at Voldamort and starts throwing curse after curse after curse at him till he explodes with the help of harry then she runs and hugs Narcissa and Lucius and Draco.


	4. What if Petunia had been a witch too?

It was July 1st 1970 and petunia had just got up and gone down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast where her mother, Father and little sister where sitting at the table discussing where they would be sending Petunia in new school year "morning mother, morning father, Morning L…" she stops mid sentence seeing and owl with a letter in its beak at the kitchen window it tapped on the glass Mrs Evans opened the window to shoo the owl but it dropped a letter on the work top and flew off Petunia sees the letter and opens it "HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ Dear Ms. Evans. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress" she stops and moves the second page to the front and continues "UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_ , _A History of Magic_ _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_ _,_ _Magical Theory_ _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_ , _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by_ _Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_ _,_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by_ _Newt Scamander_ , _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by_ _Quentin Trimble_ OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) ,1 set glass or crystal phials ,1 telescope

,1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

a few months later after she gets her school supplies, it's the 1st of September and she has taken the train to Hogwarts and is sitting on a stool, waiting to be placed in to her house after a few minutes the hat yells " Hufflepuff" she goes an joins her house , she starts talking to the others on the table and notices a very good looking boy staring at her ,

after the start of term feast finishes the boy comes over from the Ravenclaw table and introduces himself to her "Hi I'm Alex Bright Muggle born" he says, smiling at her "Petunia Evans Also Muggle born" she replies.

Over the years her and Alex become very close, eventually dating, when they graduate they get married and then have a Daughter called Elisa , then one morning when Elisa is A year old `Petunia opens the door and sees one year old nephew laying on her door step wrapped in a blanket with a note, which she reads The note explains that Voldamort attacked her sister Lily and brother in law James killing them and the only survivor was her nephew Harry, whom she raises like her own for the remainder of her life,

she Even fights against Voldamort in the Battle at Hogwarts in may 1998.


End file.
